


I Trust You

by arcanathirst



Series: Looking for Home [2]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Fluff, Honest Open Communication, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 14:58:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcanathirst/pseuds/arcanathirst
Summary: It's normal at this point: Mine gets into scuffles and fights, Asra deals with the aftermath. Except this time, the two of them are going to talk about what this arrangement means for them both





	I Trust You

**Author's Note:**

> Honest & open communication is my kink tbh, so yall get to read about it

It had become a weekly tradition at this point, for Mine to come back with a black eye, a bruise, and often, much worse.

Their knuckles were scraped and there was a fresh bruise at the corner of their mouth. One eye was ringed with purple, the other had a long cut above it.

Asra bit back a sigh, as he sat them down on the couch.

“Do you still have all your teeth?” he asked.

“Yes.”

“Any bones broken? Any sprains?”

“No. But my shoulder hurts.”

Asra leaned over to check. Around their shoulder blades, a few bruises spotted their skin. He ran his hand down their back, checking for more injuries.

He relaxed upon finding there weren’t any more hidden beneath their shirt.

“Let’s get started,” he said. They both sat cross-legged on the sofa, knees touching so he could face them properly.

As gently as he could, he lifted Mine’s chin. He traced the corner of their mouth, resisting the urge to run his thumb along their lips. The bruise faded away.

“I’m sorry, Asra.”

Asra paused, blinking in surprise. “Why are you apologizing?”

“Because your eyes look so sad.”

The smile nearly fell from his face, but he quickly composed himself. “I’d be sadder if you were hiding this from me.” He gave them a cheery grin. “It’s fine.”

He moved to touch the cut now.

“It’s not though,” Mine mumbled.

Of course, Mine would see through him.

He stroked the cut, his hand then dropping to their black eye. “I just… I don’t like seeing you get hurt.”

Mine didn’t reply. The silence between the two of them hung heavy in the air.

Their face now all healed, he took their hand in his.

“Asra.”

He looked up, meeting their serious, yet earnest, gaze.

“I’m, I’m going to keep doing this.”

Getting into trouble, getting into fights. Getting themself battered and hurt, all because they wanted to help.

“I know,” he said quietly, letting his resignation slip into his tone.

“But I don’t want you to worry.”

He chuckled. “Mine, I think I won’t ever stop worrying about you.”

“What can I do then? So you won’t be sad?”

Mine stared at him with such sincerity that he could feel himself melting. He could never resist those lovely brown eyes.

“I don’t know,” he sighed. _Stay with me, here, where it’s safe_ , he wanted to say. But he couldn’t do that to Mine, he could never bring himself to trap them. No matter how much they worried him.

“I’ll learn to fight better. I’ll work harder so I can handle the trouble better when it comes.”

“Mine…” He brushed a stray lock of hair behind their ear, and Mine caught his hand, pressing it to their cheek. He closed his eyes, relishing the feel of their skin. “I think you can take care of yourself just fine. You’ve gotten into worse trouble, but you always find a way.”

They came back with injuries most of the time sure, but at least they had come home and in one piece.

“If you really think I can do it, then I’ll keep going. But Asra-” The solemness in their voice made him open his eyes, “you’ll stop me, right? If I go too far?”

He would have preferred to stop them at the slightest hint of trouble but Mine looked so serious, so determined, that all he could do was agree. “I will.”

Mine smiled, and rested their cheek in his palm. “OK, I trust you.”

He froze, but they didn’t notice.

If Mine trusted him, well, what could he do other than return that trust? The world was dangerous and cruel, but he would have to believe they could handle it. And if it turned out they couldn’t, then he would be there to catch them.

“Asra?”

“Yes, Mine?”

“Thanks for always being there for me. I’m glad you’re here.”

A warm feeling bubbled up in Asra’s chest and he pulled them in for a hug. Mine didn’t resist, wrapping their arms around his waist.

He rested his chin on their head. “Me too.”

_I’m glad you’re here with me, and I’m going to trust you too._

**Author's Note:**

> Aahhh I can't describe how much I love Asra & Mine's relationship, & one of my absolute favorite parts is how much they trust each other, despite their differences. These two are just very Soft, and I LOVE writing them
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you had as much fun reading this as I did writing it <3 <3


End file.
